onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evanalmighty
1. Please do sign after leaving a message. Anonymous posts with no signature will NOT be read (posting links to images is an exception). 2. Please do not post me links to prediction blogs. I can just see them from the Wiki Activicty. They also take up a lot of space in my talk page. If you post one, I will not read it. Archive Welcome Evanalmighty MDM is this you? or am I just getting too obssesed about him that I'm actually accusing you that you are him >.> xDDD 13:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not MDM.... -.-Evanalmighty 13:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) just checkin becuase you have the same profile as him （；￢＿￢) Something smells fishy xDD oh well.. I'll stop being a detective at this point -.- 13:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) -_-|||Evanalmighty 13:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Grammar and Spelling Jew indeed .. Yea, for you all Grammar and Spelling Nazis I am indeed a Jew. I thought everybody knew but well since you are new, FLASH NEWS !!! MDM is the man who founded "Fu*k Grammar and Spelling" group :D Good luck correcting my speliing and grammar. Many tried .. Roa, Rici, pena, Pony, MJ, Alpha and many more .. but none succeded at changing this bad habit of mine so .. .. yea .. I am hopeless Monkey.D.Me 07:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) p.s. I lololol so much when saw Nan-cha mistake you as me because our profile page looks so same XDXDXD Epic troll xdxd Ok...anything...Evanalmighty 07:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Blog Me Make a blog man loosen up!-- Ok. Evanalmighty 15:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i already did well i have already made a blog heres the link http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jaimini626/After_the_war Jaimini•626•'Talk ✩ 10:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Can you help me? Hi Evanalmighty, thank you for your interest in my photo, Luffy vs Mihawk.png. As requested, please refer back to Kokuto Yoru for Kokuto Kogetsu's new photo. Thanks. - Ethelion 11:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lf2npnTC1q1qfvjcto1_500.png EDIT Count You have devil edits! Be warned!!!!! 02:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I wish you to have one of the best days you ever had!!! Have fun and enjoy as much as you can! happy birthday evan ( though over hete 2 hours ate left ) but any was '''HAPPYYYYYYYYYYY BIRTHHHHHHDAYYYYYYYYYY EVAN ' . Enjoy the 15 year of your life ( because you are now 14 so 15th year ) to the fullest and make this the best birthday ever , I have a special gift for you '''will let you know about it soon (•_•) (•^•) :) :) (¤_¤) {((|•_•|))} 16:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Banzai! Don't take it as getting older rather think of it as becoming a classic XD! Happy Birthday! Kampai [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 16:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ^_- "Moronic spelling error?" A simple mistake is not Moronic. One-Winged Hawk 16:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks heaps man means alot Straw Hat Boy 10:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) character tables on chapters Hi there, since you said no one told you about 1. Why don't I tell you. First of there are three different kind of notes: 1: First introduction (only used when an infobox tells a characters name, many characters appear first, before getting an official infobox) 2: new member (only used when a new member joins the crew, it is therefore only shown 9 times) 3: First apparition (used when a character makes his/her first appearance, if the first appearance goes along with an infobox it is show like this 1,3. If the notes are necessary the explanation of the notes appear above the character table and the notes appear within. Example : Characters 1: First introduction 3: First apparition Notice that all the text in the table is clickable aka they are all working links, many tables stll have black text in them, meaning they have to be updated to this most comman format. I first did the davy back fight, since it didn't have table but now I have started from the beginning, to give them all the same appearance instead of nine different appearances, Before doing this however I looked at almost all of the chapters to see what the preferred way is. And to learn when to add the notes and when not to add the notes. (OnePieceNation 14:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) PS:: Look at the source code of this message to understand fully. Thanks for putting in links Thankyou for putting in the links. The summary took longer than expected and I had to go off somewhere. PhoenixRising101 04:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Two blogs in the top list Hi Evan, Yeah, I'm already happy with one but two recent blogs in the top listing... I'm just hopping in joy. The community has been very friendly and accomodating in participating in my blogs. Thanks for your compliment, I'm really speechless... - AY - 16:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) re:Grammar Mistake in Template "It are to be placed..."? That doesn't sound right... no offense. 03:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Done. 03:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Grats gratz on 1111 and chatmodership XD 12:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Article edit - summary comments Hiya Evan, I see that you are busy updating 537. Just wanna say that as I follow your summary comments, the more I read it, the more hilarious it becomes *Whoa... *Who messed up the page just now??? *I'm tired... *I can die from editing this Kinda made my day (with no offense to the trouble you are going thru, much appreciated for correcting the page) - AY - 04:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 658 summary Lol sorry for doing the summary that you were doing =/ you can change it to yours if you want. PhoenixRising101 07:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Necessity Is a term that seems to come up a lot. Due to its subjectivity, has there been an OP wikia consensus about how to approach it? The 4-part picture that is shown for episode 19: the bottom 2 pictures are good but the top 2 don't show much. Showing Zoro and Kuina's actual first battle with the shinai's probably more important than having them just posing there not doing anything. +y@talk 07:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Problem Good day and excuse me for this bother, but I have an avatar that is the same image as the one you have from what I have noted and Zoro-san has told me that there might be a problem if I have an avatar that resembles yours so much. Should I change it? Please tell me if bothers you, I would not like to make anyone feel angered or annoyed, because I have this avatar. Thank you for taking your time to read this message. Have a nice day. Forefarer 14:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Birthdays I see you are uploading the birthdays... I assume they come from blue deep, can you give me the link to the source where you get them? I'm trying to make a list of all the birthday we know here, thank you. Do you know why Eneru has many different names? miguel.shakira@yahoo.com Reply: Well, there are a few reasons why. Let me try to explain to you: 1. Ever heard of fan speculation? Fans might think that Eneru has different names, like Enel... etc. 2. One Piece is aired and published in many countries around the world. So, some countries will have a different way of pronouncing them. Example, Country A has OP aired in its country. So, the people there may think that Eneru's real name is Enel and vice versa. 3. The community here has decided to name Eneru as Enel, but for people from example 2, they may still get the name as Enel (Something like this: Enel's name may also be Eneru, actually don't know the text lol). That's about it, thanks for the question. P.S. You shouldn't leave me your email address here, as other people who sees it may spam it, so I suggest creating an account like mine, to avoid the spamming. 09:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Evan